You Know What I Want
by goldenqueenx
Summary: The Evil Queen isn't very happy with the time Rumplestiltskin has been spending with that innocent thing in his castle lately. / A short piece inspired by a song / GoldenQueen


Inspired by Legs Crossed by Whissell.

/ _When you see me on the edge of the bed with my legs crossed  
Bulleit in hand and I'm pissed off,You know what I want_

 _Baby don't you see the wolves all around with their eyes on  
They're all coming after what you got/_

Plot..what plot?

* * *

Regina crossed her legs, hands balled into fists against the goblet of whiskey in her grip as she watched Rumplestiltskin traipse into her bedchamber from the hall looking like he was entirely ready for the day ahead. Fuming, the evil queen quirked a brow at the imp the closer he came to her – stopping a few inches short from where she was on the edge of her bed.

"Finding it hard to get the one thing we've been after, _dearie_?" He asks, clearly ignoring the expression on her features or the tense stature she was currently holding herself in. "Growing..lazy, are we?"

"More like restless. Enjoying your maid?" She hissed out, her lip quivering as she spat the words in his direction. He hadn't visited her for days, let alone send a raven to give her a message of what was keeping him. Of course, if he had an itch to scratch – she always knew to help him without so much as a notion from the imp and you best believe he would be in her castle before waiting to release building tension. But not when she needed something. No. She always _had_ to _ask_.

"Ah." He said, voice reaching his usual pitch, his hand raising to point a finger in her direction before he hissed out "You're a sour puss this morning."

"Yeah and you're only pleasant to deal with when you want my—" She was cut off by him interrupting her, a look of warning on his features and still she wasn't going to let up, not yet. This dance always made her needy and with the lack of his presence the past few days, she intended on making him as turned on as she was.

"Watch your mouth, dearie. Or I'll be forced to discipline you." He could smell her arousal from down the hall, he could sense her magic reaching a peak before he ever entered the castle and her acting like a drama queen was not helping matters. Oh, he wanted to spank her more now than he ever had in his entire life.

"Forget to water the garden and the vines tend to lash out." Flinging her hand up in his direction, she was quickly thrown off of the bed and onto the stone floor with the slightest twitch of his brow. Looking over at him with his smug smile on his face, she began to cackle uncontrollably. That vein in her forehead prominent as she absolutely lost it. "Oh, she's got her claws in you _real_ good, doesn't _she_?"

At the sight of her on her hands and knees in her dark attire — he wanted nothing more than put his foot down and keep her there, snarling at him. "She's **MY** property." Growling, his eyes glowing in the preparation for what he knew was coming. It always started this way, her need to rile him up before they fucked themselves into a sated hush.

"Something tells me that _she_ doesn't see it that way... _dearie_." Pushing herself onto her feet, she lifted her hands and gripped the air — magic latching onto his throat and squeezing. When he lifted his hand in her direction, she felt the tug on her throat and began to laugh once again, a little darker this time due to the lack of oxygen. "You forget, I'm good at holding my breath." She rasped out, chin tilted high at the expanse his magic was currently taking up on her throat.

"And you forget, dearie, that I _made_ you." With the flick of his other hand a flame from a candle began to pulse towards her and grow into a vast ball of fire licking and curling along itself just to multiply and get closer to her long dark locks. "You know what I wanted to teach you and I have more tricks up my sleeve than you do."

"Think again.. _teacher_..." She growled, brows raising as she used her other hand to magically grip his balls in a manner that sent a look of agony to his features and everything dropped. All of the magical fields around her and the fireball disappeared with a snap. "..on your knees."

"You're not playing-" He gasped, eyes dark with anger and arousal. Damn, she knew how to get him right where she needed him. Onto his knees he went before the pressure and pain let up, allowing him to speak more freely. "-fair today..."

"We never play fair." Walking over to where he was on his knees, she carded her hands into his hair and gave it a tug. "And I fully intend on making you tell me exactly what you think of this maid and what is causing you to stay away so long. Now." When he began to giggle, she sighed out "Do you want me to do it again?"

"I've been lenient up until now just to see you practically admit your jealously." He glared up in her direction before he tilted his head and Regina felt something snap and tighten deep inside of her. Trying, she curled the fingers of her hand to grip his balls again — only to fail.

"You-" He lifted then, hand going to her throat, digits so tight his nails were digging into her skin, as he walked her back to the bed and pushed her onto it's dark blankets, climbing over her — hovering.

"My monster.." He snarled against her lips, hands slipping down the expanse of her elaborate dress as he gripped her womanhood roughly through the fabric, nails biting through to her flesh. "...so...jealous..so..needy.." With the quirk of his brow, she was bare beneath him.

A smirk tugged at her lips as she felt him shift, the outline of his hardened member obvious as the bulge in his trousers brushed against her leg. "Oh, please. Don't act like that little act of me taking control didn't turn _you_ on. You forget _my dark one_.." His hand began to slowly let up, allowing her to speak freely. "...I'm the closest thing you'll ever get to an equal. And I know how to make you harder than ever. You want to _fuck_ me as badly as I want to _fuck_ you."

"Hmm, you may be right about a few points. None of which I will admit to, but..." he tapped her lips with a long slim digit, dark nail grazing her soft kin. "...you know what is humorous about this entire thing?"

"What?" She asked, moving her legs from beneath him so that she could wrap them around his waist and pull him closer to her.

"That I could deny you and leave you waiting for me. Until I want to fuck you so hard...you can't act out again for quite some time." With that he climbed off of the bed and headed towards the middle of the room intent on conjuring up a plume of purple smoke before — nothing happened.

"You see.." Regina said, standing and sauntering over to him as if she were fully clothed, her confidence unwavering. "...when you do something to me, I can easily will it to you..." With a smile, she began to giggle as he did. "And the student surpasses the teacher."

"I'm going to-" She leaned forward and gripped at the apex of his legs, bringing him down to his knees — slowly moving with him.

"What? What are you going to do, Rumple?" She asks, lips brushing his before she lets him go and stands. What he does next surprises her. He rushes forward, gripping her legs and forcing them apart as he pressed his mouth to her womanhood, causing her to waver on her feet as she used his head to balance herself. "That's a good start." Using her foot, she pushed at his shoulder until he gave and laid back against the concrete. "Now.. what did I ask of you?" She asked as she walked over to him, one leg on either side of his head before she bent her knees, bringing her core close to his lips. "...go on.."

Growling, he hissed out "I wasn't with her, I was on a mission to retrieve something that will be of great use to me in the future." His fingers found her core, three digits pushing roughly into her, causing her thighs to tremble. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? And he would be damned if he denied her of it. "...do you really think that prissy little maid could cause my cock to ache like you do? Or could she taste as sinfully delicious as your cunt..." There was his compliments, leaving him now that he felt the need to give them to her.

"Better..keep going..." On her knees, she leaned back and put her hands on his hips, tilting her head as she allowed him the best view in the castle. "...and use your fucking mouth, Rumple, I'm a four course meal over here and I'm not going anywhere until I'm panting. And neither are you."

"Stop fretting over such an innocent ignorant thing and start focusing on how to better attract my attention. Like you did today with your little outburst. Dearie, you will pay for it once I have my magic back. That I can assure you.." His fingers curled at the tips as he sped up the thrusts of his digits that were currently buried in her up to the knuckles before his mouth found her clit and he nipped at the swollen bud before giving it a playful series of licks that sent a groan from the Queen.

"That is what I was expecting. But for now, I'm in control, now use that fucking mouth of yours for something better than blowing promises in my direction." He did just that and the second his lips locked around her clit, his tongue began an assault of the most sinful kind as it swirled, flicked and teased as he sucked on her as if his life depended on it. All the while his digits continued to work in a way that caused her body to tremble. Centering herself, she leaned forward, hands on the cold stone as she began to ride him relentlessly. Causing his movements to turn into a mess as she chased the warmth radiating in the depths of her abdomen until they spread in a burst of electricity through her frame. He didn't let up and neither did she until she felt it start again, the flame licking at her until she fell over the edge once more, this time in a breathless cry, hands clawing at stone that would not yield.

He gripped her hips and pushed her off of his face, his digits dipping into his mouth so that he could lick her cum off of them before he ducked his head back between her legs, tongue pushing into her and swirling in her nectar. He refused to spill out compliments as he feasted on her roughly, teeth nipping her tender skin and refusing to relent until he had his fill.

"Your magic is back." She sighed out, groaning as her hands reached his hair and tugged at the locks until his grinning face was staring up at her from between quaking thighs. "You had it back the moment I had the first one."

"I know that." A brow shot up before he flicked his wrist and a plume of smoke engulfed him, leaving her hand hanging heavy in the air - curled around nothing. He was doing it on purpose. Denying her the joy of having his cock buried deep into her throbbing core.

"You fucking malevolent imp!" She cried out, bringing her hands to her hair as she sighed out her frustration. She would have to flay half of the kingdom tonight all thanks to him.


End file.
